


Just a Taste of Pleasure

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren, Dom Levi, Dominant Levi, Hinted Future Relationship, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Eren, Submissive Eren, Top Levi, client Levi, cloth gag, flexible Eren, older levi, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, semi public fucking, sex to romance, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: A little bit of the usual entertainment takes a turn they both waited for with baited breath.





	Just a Taste of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a collab with a friend (EyesOfTheHeavens) ! You can read it HERE https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584824
> 
> We both wanted some slutty Eren.  
> This was originally meant to be a beta for another fic I planned... but I enjoyed writing a oneshot too x)

Levi thumbs down a bill, cigarette hanging from the corner of his pale, pink lips. The lighting is dim, red lights casting dark shadows against his pallid skin. He takes his cig between his fingers and exhales smoke through his nose. Prying, lecherous eyes devour the sight of a young man before him. The man is tall, lanky, abdominals flexing and prominent with each roll of his hips with the rhythm of the low, rumbling music. His skin is far darker than Levi's, absorbing the red light beautifully and showing off every carve of his body. He drops down, legs spread wide and back supported against a pole. His cock is kept away by dark lace panties, garter straps and sheer stockings at his thighs. He's in a pair of velvet, red heels, lips a natural shade of cherry and a head full of curly, wavy, brunette locks. Rogue, he goes by, here, but Levi knows his real name as Eren.  
"What do you want me to take off next?" Eren hums, viridian eyes glimmering at Levi playfully. Eren reaches up to trace one of his nipples whilst he turns around on the pole, taking his own plump ass into his hands and giving it a firm squeeze— not breaking eye contact with Levi.  
Levi pulls the cigarette from his lips and snuffs it into the ashtray, leaning back in his seat and licking his lips. "Your shoes." Levi states simply, grabbing at the growing erection in his pants. A small smile pulls at Eren's lips, raising his legs up behind him and curling an index under the heel of his shoe, flicking it off. He repeats so on the second foot, twirling it before casting it aside. He grips the pole by one hand, pushing off the ground to twirl to the front of the small stage. His ass facing Levi, he slowly allows his feet to slip apart. His back muscles straining as he lowers himself into a split, letting out a low moan until he is completely lowered. He grinds his hips sensually, craning back far enough for his hair to fall from his face. His tongue skims his upper lip before reverting back up. He hoists himself up slightly and allows his ass to jiggle as he settles back down— making Levi's imagination run wild with inspiration. Levi's fist tightens on his restrained cock, wondering what he has to do to get to pound Eren's ass into hell. He is very much a regular here— a regular of Eren's. He had the respect to not make unwanted advancements on Eren, despite his lust nearly roaring at him to do something. However, by this point, he is sure that Eren is holding some form of mutual desire... every visit they feel the tension growing thicker, eyes that say more, bodies that ache and yearn for each other.  
It won't be long.  
Eren tucks his legs together, behind him, bending the knees and letting his legs kick languidly. Head turned over his shoulder, he spots Levi groping himself. He bites his lip, a light, excited blush rising to his cheeks. It is unprofessional of him to feel such attraction to clients, his job is merely to entertain... but his sessions with Levi were almost like a game, to see how much of a reaction he could evoke from the stoic man. He slides off the stage, and rises to his feet, swiveling around to face Levi, dead-on. He strides forward, hips swaying and abdomen strong with every movement.  
Levi slumps back in his chair as Eren approaches, his breath leaving him under Eren's heated gaze. Eren cages Levi's seat between either side of his thighs, one hand clasping firmly to Levi's shoulder, the other tracing at his chest with his index. His index trails down, dangerously low, Levi gave his cock a tight squeeze through his pants. Eren's finger travels down to his belly, ending right at his belt buckle and drawing away. Levi's heart raced all the while. Eren leans down, breath hot against Levi's ear. "What would you like me to take off next?" He hums, turning to sit across Levi's lap, arm slung at his neck. He limberly raised a leg, Levi's hands naturally going to support Eren in his lap. "I might need some help..." Eren continues, a hand sliding down his body and to his stockings, slipping his fingers under the hems. Eren bends a knee, taking Levi's hand in his and guiding it to his thigh. Levi hesitantly lets his palm rest against the flesh, eyes flickering from Eren and his legs, in near inquisition. Eren gives a curt nod, silently giving Levi permission to touch him.  
Levi's lips bite, sighing, gently feeling Eren's thigh— the smoothness of his skin just before the sheer, and the firmness of his muscles. He unclips Eren's garter belt, a finger tucking under Eren's stockings and slowly beginning to peel them back. Eren follows languidly with the motion, both men taking their time. Eren's leg stretches out as the fabric slipped down past his knee, assisting Levi in caressing down his own legs as well. Levi admiringly drinks in every inch of Eren's newly exposed skin, no matter how many times Eren provocatively flaunted it to him. This time— it is different— he never was bestowed the liberty to touch or observe Eren this closely.  
With one last tug, the fabric is shirked free from Eren's feet. Levi lets Eren's stocking fall against the ground. Eren's eyes meet Levi's fleetingly. Levi's palm explores the carve of Eren's calves before grasping his foot, massaging gently into Eren's arch. His feet must ache from dancing in heels day in and day out... Eren's foot drifts from his hold, his next leg raising. Levi unclips the next garter, fingers carding under the stocking and swiftly pulling it back. His speed decreases upon reaching Eren's knee, gaze turning to his with parted lips and eyes unbridled with limerence.  
Levi can hear his heart thrum in his ears, can Eren hear it, too? Can he feel it? Is he just as excited as him? His fingers slip away from Eren's tights, drifting up in desire to caress his cheek. There's a pause in hesitation, his hand just hovering above Eren's skin— he can feel the warmth radiating from him. Eren leans into Levi's hand momentarily, eyes unwavering from Levi's. At the throb of his heart, Levi dives in, his lips colliding with Eren's.  
Eren grunts in surprise, or in satisfaction... he doesn't really know for himself. He couldn't deny of how long he felt hot under Levi's perilous gaze when he dances on a stage with fellow dancers. Even with a crowd gathered and hooting, Eren danced for only Levi, and Levi's eyes were only for him. His lips move languidly against Levi's, both men breathing against each other. Eren grips at Levi's shoulder, a hand taking a fistful of his shirt into his clutches. Eren had grown exasperated with the tension he felt, constantly working his body fervently for Levi's eyes; he wants to do more... to please more...  
Levi's tongue glides against Eren's lips, balling the hem of Eren's stocking in his grip and hastily yanking it from his leg. Nearly moaning, Eren's back arches as he accepts Levi's tongue into his mouth. His taste is relatively of nicotine, intermingling with the spearmint of the gum he chews regularly. Levi ravishes Eren's lips and mouth, relishing every little pant Eren emits. Levi pulls back, Eren's lipgloss messily smeared onto his lips with a rosy tinge.  
Eren chuckles lightly, swiping his thumb over Levi's lip to get it off. Levi grunts in realization, rubbing his lips together and tasting the faint cherry of the gloss. "Sorry," Eren murmurs with a smile, his grip on Levi loosening.  
Levi doesn't reply right away, his eyes following along Eren's body and back again, processing his thoughts. "Remove your panties." Levi breathes huskily, palm ghosting up Eren's abdomen.  
Eren swallows hard, a faint blush traversing his cheeks. He hums through his nose, slipping from Levi's lap. He pads forward, glancing over his shoulder to Levi and slipping his thumbs under his panties. He sways his hips, teasingly pushing the fabric down and pulling it back up again to the rhythm of the music.  
Levi sits forward in his seat attentively, hands clasping together. Eren swivels, rolling his hips and allowing his hands to wander his body and grope his package. He finally begins to roll the fabric down, the base of his cock visible to Levi's ravenous eyes. Knees pressed together, Eren pushes the lace down, his semi-erect cock nearly bouncing free from the fabric; which momentarily catches on the head. He steps out of it, picking it up from his ankles. The tip of his rubicund shaft is visible from his foreskin, just peeking out... cute.  
He saunters to Levi, twirling the dark underwear on his finger. Levi leans back in his chair as Eren draws closer, captivated by Eren's prowess. Eren places a foot on the shoulder of Levi's chair, cock in close proximity with Levi's face. A tantalizing, little grin taking to his lips as he bends down, shoving his balled-up panties to Levi's nose. Levi grunts quietly, brows furrowing as he is forced to take in Eren's scent. It's a musk, as expected, but carried a subtly sweet fragrance. Eren stretches his panties between his hands, letting Levi huff into it, which is much to his satisfaction. "Do you like my smell?" Eren purrs, snatching his lingerie from Levi and quickly stuffing them into the breast pocket of Levi's shirt— that clings to his muscles for dear life.  
The zipper of Levi's pants are just about cutting into his erection by now. The taste of Eren still on his lips and the smell of Eren's musk clouding his senses are all too much and not enough at the same time. Levi's hand instinctively slithers up to grasp Eren by the thigh, pressing a kiss to the inside of it. "Do you want this?" Levi murmurs, kissing further up Eren's thigh.  
Eren retracts his leg, and at first Levi thinks it is because he is about to be rejected; heart instantly sinking. Eren juts an index under Levi's chin to make him look up to capture his lips for just a second. Levi eagerly leans into the kiss, whining quietly as Eren parts from him, who presses their foreheads together. Eren clasps the back of Levi's head, fingers tangling into his raven locks. Eren's gaze flickers down to the bulge in Levi's pants, quickly taking it into his grasp and palming it sensually. "More than you may think."  
Levi hisses, flinching as the blood rushing to his cock is brought back to his attention. Eren's lips brush against his neck, breath fanning and raising goosebumps against his porcelain skin. His fingers nimbly find the buttons of Levi's shirt, undoing a few as he travels down to Levi's abdomen and eventually settles into a squat. Once Eren's face is level with Levi's groin, his knees scoot back under him so he may rest on all fours, ass on a lovely display. Levi gently brushes his fingers through Eren's hair, thumbing strands away from his face in an almost affectionate manner. Eren can feel his heart thrum from the gentle touches, how he coveted for Levi's hands to be on him in such a way... it's encouraging.  
His hands span across Levi's groin, finding themselves at Levi's belt and beginning to undo it with a clank. Fingers latching at the zipper, he begins to undo it slowly, each click releasing pressure from Levi's erection. "It must be painful..." Eren murmured, "always being so happy to see me like this," Eren grins slyly.  
Levi's jaw clenches, sighing heavily in relief as his pants are fully unzipped, his throbbing cock nearly bustling from it. Eren slips his fingers under the hem of Levi's boxers, emerald eyes seraphically glimmering up to Levi as began to pull his undergarment down. Eren could only hold their gazes for so long, eager to catch a glimpse of Levi's erection that now throbbed freely. He nearly went cross eyed from his proximity with it, pulsating and twitching proudly, all because of him. The size is more than he expected from Levi's height, but remains a little more on the thick side rather than long. He's cut, the crown of his pink cock-head fully visible, veins leading up to it. Eren nearly finds himself salivating in the presence of it, his own body responding positively with arousal. He wraps his hand at the girth, testing how it felt in his grip; evoking a hum from Levi. It is surreal to Levi that the fiery vixen that he never was allowed to touch is between his legs and on his knees.  
Eren prods out his tongue, giving it a long drag underside Levi's shaft. Levi's thighs tense, groaning softly as Eren envelopes the tip of his cock in his velvety mouth. Pumping his fist on Levi's girth, he suckles hard, letting his head sink down a bit and raising it again.  
"Hah... fuck..." Levi's fist tightens in Eren's hair, head lolling on his shoulders. "Goood boy... lap at my cock just like that." He adds with a purr.  
Eren responds with a low hum, using both hands to hold Levi's cock in place to give it kitty licks and slurp along the side fervently. Spit glossed his lips and flushed cheeks appeared debauched in the dim lighting. He takes Levi into his mouth again, devouring Levi's cock all the way down to the hilt with a stifled squelch. Levi's breath hitches, not even permitted a further moment before Eren bobs his head, cheeks hollowed and adeptly slurping over him. Levi swore to god, feeling Eren's hands slip under his zipper and shimmying his pants down a little bit more. His finger's find Levi's balls— firm and heavy— he massages gentle, little circles into them.  
Levi finds his hips subconsciously rutting up into Eren's throat, pressing Eren's head down firmly to bury his nose in his pubes. Eren's eyes clench shut, whining and whimpering whilst Levi's length rams into his throat. His cock bounced between his legs from the hasty movements of his torso, tumescent from having Levi's cock violating his mouth. Tears well up in Eren's eyes from the strain and struggle to breath between thrusts, utterly at Levi's mercy. He helplessly grips at his own cock, desperate for stimulation, he begins stroking himself.  
"Look up at me," Levi growls, thumb wiping a tear from Eren's cheek. Eren manages to pry his eyes open, glassy and pupils blown wide; brows quirked in a furrow. Levi savors the sight of watching his cock slide in and out of those plush, cherry lips he fantasized about for ages. A hand slips to Levi's thigh, gripping it for a brace, flinching each time Levi smacks his abdomen against his lips. Levi's balls tighten, breath growing more labored with each pant. Tension coils up in him, on the precipice of bursting. "Hahh... ahhh... fuck, Eren, Eren, ahh!" Low, uncontrolled moans and babbles fall from Levi's mouth, nose crinkling, he quickly yanks Eren's head back.  
Eren's lips detach from Levi's cock with a loud pop and gasp of a moan. Saliva, tears and mascara drip down Eren's face. Even his nose started to run a little bit. Chest heaving, Eren licks his lips, eyes dropping from Levi's and to his glistening, flushed cock. Levi slowly releases his grip on Eren's hair to let him relax. Eren lets go of his cock and press his thighs together, rubbing his own cock and balls between them. He pants lightly against Levi's cock, letting his tongue lazily flick against it. Levi jolts, his breathing still erratic and cock painfully sensitive. That doesn't render Eren from lavishing his thick member in leisured kisses and purring out little, satisfied moans with each taste of Levi's cock he got. His ass sways in the air, hands wandering up Levi's thighs to his hips and stomach; pressing one last, sloppy suckle of a kiss to the bulbous head. His own cock is slick between his thighs, precum dribbling onto the flooring below them.  
"Show me your cock." Levi states, fist tightening in his lap.  
Eren sits up, spreading his legs to expose his twitching cock, foreskin half peeled back. Levi grasps himself by the chin and mouth for a moment before giving his index a flick to indicate Eren is to stand up. Eren rises to his feet, shuffling forward. A yelp is ripped from his throat as Levi's fingers harshly latched to the tip of his cock, pinching his delicate foreskin. Eren holds his hands behind his back, gripping himself tightly as Levi's calloused thumb rubs against his dribbling slit. "What are you willing to do for me?" Levi inquires through a low rasp, leaning forward in his seat. He grips Eren's arousal tightly, jamming his thumb underside the head and pushing the foreskin back and forth in his ministrations.  
Knees nearly buckling, Eren moans out quietly, susceptible to the pain that prickles throughout his senses pleasingly. He gazes at Levi through thick lashes and hooded eyes, biting onto his lip. He ponders on the words, hard to decipher their meaning midst the pounding of his heart. He flinches as Levi gives his cock another yank, hissing under his breath. He focuses on Levi's nonchalant expression, a grin naturally growing on Eren's face. "Anything to get you moaning." He knew those words shouldn't of left his lips, his job is to simply dance, not get off at work... but oh god does he want to. Levi has him so riled up, he doesn't care if Levi will fuck him raw, he just wants whatever he can get. "I..." Eren drawls, "I'll let you fuck me..."  
Levi shifts in his seat in anticipation, but Eren quickly slaps his hand away from his cock and swivels around. "You have to promise that you'll take me home tonight and cook for me."  
Levi's head tilts, rising from his seat. He grins subtly, "that's what you want?" He murmurs as his hands find Eren's hips, slick erection brushing against Eren's bare ass.  
Eren nods, glancing back over his shoulder to Levi. Only Levi's eyes are visible from above his shoulder at this proximity, and Eren can't help but find it adorable. Funny it took him this long and this kind of situation to get a date out of him. Eren nods, feeling Levi's hands already slipping down to his rear and squeezing his firm flesh. "Do you know what I want, Eren?" Levi raises to his toes to whisper against Eren's ear, lips ghosting the cartilage. His hands explore Eren's body, making him melt under Levi's touch, he could only hum in reply.  
"I want your ass spread, over that table, begging for me." Levi nips at Eren's ear, evoking a low whine from him. Levi drifts back, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and giving Eren a clap on the ass. Eren chews on his lips, grunting quietly as he's ushered to the table, heading Levi's commands. Eren pads over to the table, clearing it of wads of cash, cigarette trays and empty liquor bottles to allow his torso to elegantly slide flatly against it. He catches Levi's eyes from behind him, stepping his legs apart to the beat of the music and reaching back to splay himself. His entrance is slightly darker than the rest of his bronzed skin, but even in the crimson light, it is visibly small; surprisingly. Levi cards a hand into his pocket, pants and buckle hanging loosely at his hips. He pulls out his wallet, thumbing amongst bills and cards to pull out a condom.  
"Always prepared?" Eren quipped with a light chortle, wiggling his ass.  
"Not enough. We don't have any lube." Levi tosses his wallet onto the chair. He tears the condom wrapper open between his teeth and fiddles with the rubber before discarding the wrapper as well.  
"I have some in my car, if you wanna continue this when I get off work," Eren winks at Levi, making him chuckle.  
Levi swiftly rolls the condom over his length, stroking it down on himself to fit comfortable. He approaches Eren with a sigh, replacing Eren's hands with his own and testing the feel of Eren's ass in his palms.  
Bending over Eren, Levi kisses along his shoulder blades and spine, gradually making his way down. Eren's body bends perfectly to his every touch, back inclining ardently and ass awaiting him. He falls back to a kneel, spreading Eren's ass between his hands. Levi spits over Eren's entrance, making Eren tense from the sudden wetness. Levi traces his thumb against the little ring, smearing his spit over it; knuckles pressed against Eren's grundle.  
"You don't have to worry about prepping me or hurting me..." Eren's hole clenches under Levi's touch, subconsciously pushing back on the digit and trying to attain more friction. "I play with myself... often..."  
Levi huffs through his nose in amusement, jamming his thumb in abruptly. Eren's head perks up from the table, jaw agape to cry soundlessly. His insides are silky, welcoming to Levi's digit and clenching tightly. "I still wanna wind you up like a little toy... get you so that I can't play with you anymore and that you're quaking." Levi's thumb sinks in deeper, rubbing against Eren's inner walls. He swirls it, earning a low coo from Eren. Levi retracts his finger, spreading Eren wide before letting his tongue glide against Eren's hole.  
Eren gives a little "oh," in surprise, Levi's tongue lapping over his twitching entrance and suckling on it. "Damn, that— hahh..." Eren bites into his knuckle harshly to muffle himself as Levi's tongue wiggles into him. Propping himself up on his elbows, Eren reaches back to card a hand through Levi's hair. His eyes lazily settle on the multicolored light beaming in from under the door, mind slowly numbing into a blankness. Levi forces both of his thumbs into Eren, pulling them apart to pry Eren open. Eren's cock pulsated giddily from the painful stretch of his ass, insides tingling in desire to be filled. His head buckled down, staring down at his abdomen and able see some of Levi between his legs.  
Levi spits over Eren's gaping hole, which quickly clamps on his fingers and rouses another moan from Eren. Fingers slipping from Eren's hole, Levi gives his palm a spit as well. He takes his cock into grip and pumps it a few times, slathering his shaft in a light sheen of saliva whilst he rises to his feet. His cock throbs in yearn to finally be sheathed into Eren, eyes glazed in lust as he takes mental pictures of Eren bent over in front of him, sweet ass on display for him. With every roll of his fist, the head of his cock pulsates in demand. He shuffles in closely to Eren, one hand grasping him by the hip. His other hand aligns himself to Eren's entrance, letting himself rub against his slick hole.  
Eren turns his head, folding an arm under himself for cushioning to rest his cheek on. A devious little smirk takes to his lips, despite his entire body aching to be fucked... he waves his hips as Levi just began to press himself against his entrance. Eren rises to his toes, just out of Levi's reach, rendering his shaft to slip against Eren's balls. Levi's fingers dig into his hips, grunting impatiently as he forced Eren's hips down in place and hastily press himself to Eren's entrance. He sinks his cock in, all the way to the hilt; groaning under his breath all the while. Eren's insides welcome him warmly, tight and gripping at his arousal. The intrusion brings a whine to Eren's lips, his smirk long gone and replaced with a strain. His insides throb, burning to accommodate Levi's size.  
He pants against the wooden table, a sharp gasp drawn from him as Levi then draws back and quickly snaps forward. Eren jolts from the collision, a ragged cry ripped from his throat, teeth digging into his lip in hope of restraining himself from being so boisterous. Levi leans over him— raven hair tickling at Eren's back. He thrusts into Eren steadily with the slap of skin on skin. Each slide of Levi's cock brings him to a coo, fervently starting to push back against Levi. The pain has already dissipated and began to cause pleasure to pool into his system, accumulating in his core.  
Levi's head tilts, moaning huskily with every exhale, hissing in for the next. His eyes are glued to watching his cock disappear inside of Eren, ass jiggling every time his abdomen slaps against his. Levi pulls one cheek back to better see Eren's greedy hole taking him in so perfectly. He traces Eren's asshole with his index, feeling it tighten on him. He rams in harder, wriggling his digit in to pry Eren's entrance farther. To his surprise, Eren actually ruts his hips back against it.  
"Please," he breathes, looking back to Levi, hair tousled against his damp skin. Eren rolls his hips back, drool beginning to seep from the corner of his mouth. Levi marvels how enthusiastically Eren gyrates his hips. Eren bites down on his index, moans reverberating in his throat despite refuting to vocalize them. His index trails against his lip, "h...harder... harder, please," Eren rocks back against Levi, who is caught in admiration from how magnificent Eren's ass is.  
Levi drives his finger into Eren deeply, curling it and digging it into his walls. He purposely slows his thrusts, drawing back so that just the tip of his cock remains inside. Eren's entrance convulses around him, trying to slam his hips back, but Levi is too far away; edging back if Eren dares to move. Eren clenches hard, his cock leaking between his legs and balls tight. "Pleasee," he whines, trembling as Levi's finger changes direction and grinds downward into him.  
"What do you want?" Levi finally speaks, deliberately dragging his digit over Eren's tender spot and making him whimper.  
"More, more of you!" Eren replies in a desperate whisper, his body feels as though to be set ablaze below the surface. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, throbbing in his cock and ass begging to be pounded into mercilessly. Levi roughly jams his finger into Eren, evoking a quiet yip from him. "Levii," Eren mewls, his cherry lips smirking ever so slightly and bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
Levi gives his finger another swirl, unable to withstand the way Eren cried his name. His own cock is pulsating to a painful extent in covet for friction again, chipping away at his patience. He plucks his finger from Eren's entrance and returns his girth with a zealous slam. Eren nearly collapses against the table from the brutal force, eyes rolling back into his head and a warbled moan falling from his lips. Levi's hands slither up his body, taking his time to memorize Eren's warm, silky, damp skin beneath his touch. Levi grips Eren by the shoulders, pulling Eren back on his cock. Eren babbles mindlessly, cussing and whimpering, his slutty cock slapping against his thighs.  
Levi clamps a hand at Eren's mouth, "shh, we can't let anyone know you're being fucked, right?" Eren's back is arched to meet Levi's arm span, crying back into his palm and breathing hard through his nose. Levi nuzzles Eren's hair, moaning against his neck as he pounds his cock in, sweat dripping down his brow. The fabric of his shirt is just about sticking to him by now. That reminds him— his free hand dives into the breast pocket of his shirt, pulling out Eren's frilly panties. He grins malevolently, hastily drawing his palm from Eren's mouth and gripping him by the hair. Eren goes to gasp out, but was stifled by his panties being stuffed into his mouth. His knees knock together, the density in his cock growing too much to bear. Being manhandled in such a way and being gagged only added to his excitement.  
His teeth clench on the fabric, eyes wrenching shut and whimpering from the burning sensation in his scalp. Mascara, lipstick and all is smeared all over his face.  
Levi grinds himself in languidly between slams, his tongue lapping and kissing the perspiration that accumulated along Eren's neck.  
He can feel Eren begin to quake under him, his pleased moans nearly sobs in premonition of his climax. Levi, too, feels himself near release, but he quickly slides out. Eren's entrance twitches, hips flicking up instinctually in attempt to catch Levi's cock again. Grabbing at Eren's hips and thigh, Levi roughly flips him over. Eren smacks, back against the table with a grunt, the bottles behind him rattling. His chest heaves, nipples pert and dark in the dim light. His glazed, emerald eyes now settle on Levi, thighs spread wide, his hole red and puckered for only Levi. His cock lies at his abdomen, just a curve away from his belly button. Levi licks his lips, hastily undoing the buttons of his shirt and shirking it off of himself. Eren's cock shamelessly twitches, evidently enjoying what he sees.  
He reaches down, grasping either cheek and spreading himself further for Levi, head rolling against his shoulder. Levi pulls Eren down a bit by his thighs, ass hanging off the table, he realigns himself with Eren's hole. He presses in, eyes locked on Eren's. Eren's head thumps back against the wood, moaning through his nose as he is filled again. Levi reaches up to brush Eren's forehead of his brunette locks, leaning down a moment to kiss him gingerly. He withdraws himself and shoves his cock back in briefly, the legs of the table creaking.  
His fingers trail against Eren's cock, "Should I make you cum from just your ass?" Levi hums, proceeding to thrust with his hips tilted upwards; ramming directly into that place to drive Eren wild. "Or maybe I should give your cock some attention, too, hm?" Levi's lips ghost along side Eren's cheek and jaw, pressing a wet kiss and sucking lightly on the salty flesh.  
Eren juts his hip up into Levi's hand, grasping one of Levi's wrists and guiding it to his left nipple. He gazes and whines at Levi beseechingly. Eren's heart thrums steadily below his ribs, making Levi's own pulse spike. Suppose that is a yes. Levi's palm brushes against Eren's nipple, sliding down to take it between his index and thumb to give it a light pinch. His other hand busies itself by coiling at Eren's cock and stroking him fluidly.  
Their hips rut and roll together frantically, both of their bodies demanding more until they give out. Eren's thighs hook at Levi's back, powerfully bringing Levi in closer and brocading him from pulling out any time soon. Levi's lips latch over Eren's other nipple, tugging it between his teeth and suckling hard. Eren's back arches whilst Levi milks him of his essence, drizzling onto his abdomen. Eren's hands weakly paw at Levi's back, nails scraping lightly as he's jostled into climax. His teeth grind into his makeshift gag, brows knitting together as he nearly sobs out a trill in delight. His vision blanking out, the throbs in his groin growing more overwhelming with each hit of Levi's cock into him. His muscles tense, driving his hips upwards as the pressure disperses like the snap of a coil. He cums over himself and Levi's fist in thin, white spurts. Levi tightly squeezes Eren's shaft by the tip at the end of each stroke, swirling his tongue at Eren's rosy nipple.  
He bites down into Eren's pectoral, growling as Eren's insides convulse on him, pulling him closer to orgasm as well. He gasps, no longer paying any mind to Eren's whimpers and trembles of overstimulation. He presses his forehead to Eren's chest, muttering mindlessly. "Come on, come on, come on," he yanks Eren's legs from his back by Eren's thighs and forces them up by Eren's shoulders. His thrusts grow more animalistic, heat prickling throughout his system and causing his own knees feel week; unable to even feel his feet. Levi emits a broken moan, disrupted by sharp intakes of air as he topples over the precipice and into pure euphoria. His thrusts stutter, rolling his hips at a much more languid pace, unable to handle the amount of stimulation riveting throughout his system as he rides out his orgasm, coming heavily with each slap of his hips.  
Levi's hips come to a slow. They lie there, huffing for air, sexed out and half conscious in delirium. Levi slowly begins to slide his cock out as his erection dissipates, condom full of his load. His cock exits with a low pop from Eren's ass, fucked red and runny with what remnants of saliva there are. Eren flinches, eyes heavy and still whimpering quietly into his panties. Levi raises his head, slowly letting go of Eren's thighs— which are red from he Levi gripped him. He reaches up to pluck the panties from Eren's mouth, which are soaked in his saliva. Eren's tongue prods out as the gag is extracted, spit thinly stringing from it and to his lips. The corners of his lips are raw, lips flushed and swollen. He swallows, finally able to close his mouth and flash Levi a lethargic smile. Levi flicks the damp fabric onto the table, his other hand brushing at Eren's cheek.  
"I didn't go too hard, did I?" He whispers quietly, somewhat feeling remorse for treating Eren so roughly that their little session may show up in bruises later.  
"No, actually, I didn't think you had it in ya," grunts, sitting up on his elbows and looking at the mess of his chest and Levi's nude form— his pants fell down to his ankles a while ago. He juts out a finger and dips it into his cum, admiring the pearlescent glisten for a moment before his gaze flicker back to Levi. His hand laces at the back of Levi's head and brings him in, their lips hovering above each other's for a moment. He nips at Levi's bottom lip, but does not permit him to kiss back right away. Head tilting aside, Eren smears his cum onto Levi's lip. Levi feels his flaccid cock dare to twitch in intrigue. Eren licks over Levi's lips before biting Levi's bottom lip, inviting him to a kiss that shares the bitter flavor of his seed between their tongues. Eren parts, licking his lips, gaze locked on Levi's. Levi pants lightly, biting his own lips idly, savoring Eren's flavor.  
"What time is it?" Eren asks abruptly, ripping Levi from his lustful daze.  
He looks down at his watch, "about ten past 11."  
"Jesus," eren wipes his forehead, "I got off nearly a half hour ago." He chuckles, his complaint not of displeasure but, amusement. Eren sits up completely, draping his arms at Levi's shoulders. "We lasted longer than I thought we would..." it would be too late for Levi to cook for him. Eren pauses, eyes falling to the floor as though he is reluctant to say something. He chews the inside of his cheek, Levi is already turning away to peel the condom from his cock and toss it into the waste bin, knotted shut. Eren's toes brush against the floor, kicking his feet idly and looking down at his thighs. He watches Levi pull up his pants, grinning softly. He hops down from the table, finding that his knees are much weaker than he anticipated— giving out right under him. He yelps, Levi reflexively lets his pants drop back down to swivel around, reacting quickly enough to outstretch his arms when registering that Eren is falling.  
Their bodies thud together, and Eren is absolute putty in Levi's arms, holding onto him weakly.  
"Are you alright? Do you need any help getting to your change room or car?" Levi helps Eren gain stability on his feet, somewhat guilty for fucking the poor guy to the point he can barely stand.  
Eren laughs quietly into Levi's shoulder, drawing back to look Levi in the eye and shaking his head. "You still owe me that dinner. I'm off next Saturday, the least you can do is treat a man to some good food."  
Levi cracks a smile— a subtle one but enough to astound Eren. "Come home with me tonight. I've always wanted you in my bed, I'll cook for you."  
"It's late-" Eren shakes his head, but falls silent as Levi's palm cups his cheek.  
"I want all of you, Eren." He states, simply, the implication that he's waited long enough. Enough teasing, this was the tie breaker and now they both know their desires are mutual; Levi won't let it go now that he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
